


The Dancing Dragon

by FridayMorning



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Swords, Takes place directly after Season 3 Episode 13, Training, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayMorning/pseuds/FridayMorning
Summary: “You know, I never pegged you as the jealous type.”Sokka looked at him in confusion.“Earlier.” Zuko crossed his arms over his chest. “You know, when I was firebending with Aang in front of you all.”The corner of Sokka’s mouth pulled up. “Oh yeah, you mean when you weredancing?That wasn’t jealousy, that was amusement. I know where you come from, humor is banned, but try to keep up.”
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 617





	The Dancing Dragon

“What’s your little tap dance called?” Sokka asked haughtily.

Zuko hesitated. His lips pressed together in a thin line. “The ‘Dancing Dragon’.”

The Gaang burst into laughter. Why was Aang laughing? He did the dance, too! Zuko cringed. He would have his revenge.

. . . .

After dinner, Zuko found Sokka in an outer room of the air temple that had one wall almost completely destroyed, revealing the outside world and the sky. He was crouched over a strange stone with his sword, using the contraption to sharpen the blade. No doubt Toph had made it for him. He came over quietly, careful not to break Sokka’s concentration. He held out his palm and a flame burst to life. Sokka yelped and fell backward.

“Hey!”

“A little dangerous to be sharpening your sword without much light, isn’t it?” Zuko asked, nodding toward the setting sun.

Sokka rubbed his tailbone and frowned. “I was almost done.”

“Then finish up.” Zuko raised the flame. “I’ll make sure you don’t cut your hand off in the dark.”

Sokka huffed at his brashness, but picked up his sword again and returned to sharpening it against the stone wheel.

Zuko watched him work. Sparks flew from where the blade contacted the stone, but Sokka did not seem to mind. “Do you have a name for your sword?”

“Huh?” Sokka did not look over, but furrowed his eyebrows.

Zuko swallowed. “It’s important for a proper warrior to give their sword a name. At least, I think it is.” He focused on the flame in his palm. “I named my dual swords after my great-grandfathers.” He hoped Sokka would not ask something that would force him to tell the long history between Sozin and Avatar Roku.

Sokka’s forehead wrinkled in thought. He worked silently with his sword until he deemed it sharp enough and stepped back from the stone. “I’ll call mine Tui.” His voice was quiet yet firm, as if daring Zuko to make fun of him.

“That’s a good name,” Zuko said. “It makes sense, the moon must be important to all members of the Water Tribe.”

Sokka relaxed at the other’s acceptance and turned his gaze to the night sky. By then the moon had come out. “Yeah, she means a lot to me.”

Zuko tilted his head, but instead of elaborating Sokka skimmed his fingertips down the side of his blade and sheathed it. Zuko ran his fingers through his hair and refocused on his original purpose: embarrassing Sokka in return for earlier.

“You know, I never pegged you as the jealous type.”

Sokka looked at him in confusion.

“Earlier.” Zuko crossed his arms over his chest. “You know, when I was firebending with Aang in front of you all.”

The corner of Sokka’s mouth pulled up. “Oh yeah, you mean when you were _dancing?_ That wasn’t jealousy, that was amusement. I know where you come from, humor is banned, but try to keep up.”

Zuko shook his head. “I’ve heard enough of your wisecracks to be able to tell. Underneath that one, you were jealous.” He turned away. “Don’t waste too much time wallowing in pity, it’s not like that will change anything.”

Silence followed. Zuko glanced over his shoulder. Sokka was not blushing or showing any of the signs of embarrassment that he had hoped for. Instead, Sokka stood still and quietly.

“Maybe you’re right.” Zuko watched Sokka’s throat as he swallowed. “I’ve admitted in the past that I was upset over being the only non-bender in the group. I thought I had worked through all of that, but I guess your arrival brought some things back to the surface. Another reminder of all the things I can’t do and can’t hope to change.” Sokka took a step towards the doorway. “I’m sorry. I really am glad that you volunteered to teach Aang firebending, and my jokes must not help your lessons much.”

Zuko tensed. “Wait-” Sokka looked back at him and Zuko realized he did not know where he was going with this. All he knew was that his words had cut deeper than he had intended and now he felt bad. “I may not be able to teach you firebending, but I can show you the steps? Or, as you like to call it, the tap dance from earlier.”  
Zuko did not see how his suggestion could make anything better, but Sokka smiled. “Sure, why not?”

Zuko cleared his throat. “Okay… First, come over here.” He pointed to a spot not far away. Sokka carefully set down his sheathed blade and followed. “Now widen your stance and raise your hands like this. That’s the starting position.”

Sokka followed Zuko’s example. “Like this?” he asked. Zuko looked over his shoulder at Sokka and nodded.

“Yeah. Now step forward with your left foot and move your arms like so.”

Once again Sokka carefully followed Zuko’s example. He gained an unexpected intensity as they continued. After all, it was not as if this dance could help him in a practical sense. The energy was contagious, however, and Zuko became a more confident teacher as if he was rehearsing with Aang instead of someone who had made fun of his lesson. Halfway through, Zuko broke his stance and walked over to Sokka. “You can’t be so stiff. You need to give the fire room to move through you.” Zuko reached out and pressed on Sokka’s shoulders, encouraging him to lower them from where they had been tensed by his ears. “My uncle once told me that you have to be a vessel for the fire to move through, and you can’t do that by trying to control it so fiercely.”

Sokka swallowed and relaxed his muscles. “Better?”

“Better.” Zuko returned to his spot. “Time for the next step.”

They practiced the form several times. Upon the final move when they pressed their fingertips together, Zuko was a little surprised that Sokka did not summon fire between them. “How’d I do?” Sokka panted and held the position.

“Best one yet.” Like this, Zuko could look at Sokka up close for once. He took in the sight of his confident smile, the beads of sweat on his forehead, and those deep blue eyes that held an astounding amount of determination. Zuko stepped back and they bowed to each other. “You are now an honorary firebender, congratulations.”

Sokka laughed, and Zuko followed. Sokka continued to look at him with amusement in his eyes. “Who knew you could tell a joke.”

Zuko looked away. “It’s not. I mean it. I mean, if you could bend- you did the form really well.”

Sokka set a hand on his shoulder. “Well, I had a great teacher. So does Aang, it seems.”

Zuko stilled under the touch, but did not pull away. The stars’ light and heat suddenly tripled in intensity. Was that in his mind, or really happening?

Sokka swallowed. “Hey, a great teacher should get a reward for his lesson. Close your eyes.” Sokka’s voice had a strange quality in it that made Zuko tense. He hesitated, then complied. The Gaang had all chosen to trust him, so he needed to trust them in return. After all, it was not as if Sokka would attack-

Warm lips pressed against his own. Zuko felt hot and cold all over at the same time. Before he could break from his stupor, Sokka had pulled away. Zuko blinked hard. Sokka chuckled. “There. Maybe next time I can teach you a thing or two, Prince Jerkbender.” He slung the strap of the sheathed sword over his shoulder and left.

Zuko stood in place for another minute, processing everything. A myriad of emotions flew around his head like dragons, but one fact was as steady as the rock Sokka had sharpened his sword against. He really, _really_ wanted those lessons.


End file.
